Revelations of Past,Present, and Future Prologue
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: Once Link has saved Termina,just as he is about to go home, he is stopped by something. He realizes that he is missing something terribly important, something to do with two shadowed figures that are tied into his past, present, and future. But, one of th


Hotaru9: Hello, peoples! This ismy first fic but I think you will like it. I worked hard on it, so it should be good. SkullKid rules!  
Summary: Once Link has saved Termina,just as he is about to go home, he is stopped by something. That something is a feeling, and he realizes that while on his adventure, he missed something terribly important, namely two shadowed figures in his past, present, and future. It just can't be that one of them is Skull Kid…  
Disclaimer: Blu Blob: I thereby put you under arrest for not typing the disclaimer! Crestaria: You can't do that! Blu Blob: Why not? Crestaria mumbles a few words Crestaria: There! I did it! Blu blob:Did not Crestaria: Did too! Blu blob: Did too! Crestaria: Did not ! Oops! Blu blob : Gotcha! I'm taking you to jail. Crestaria: Please don't do that, I'll be good, I promise! Blu Blob: Then say the disclaimer Crestaria : Never! Blu Blob: Then off to jail you go! starts to drag her to the town's local bar Crestaria: Wait! ZeldaLinkSkullKid (sniff) TatlTaelandalloftheotherzeldachractersarenotminebutifSkullKidiscaughtwithanyoneelseiwillbashhisheadin! Blu Blob:And? Crestaria:Idonotownthereallynicepoematthebottomofthepageifounditinholesandithoughtitwasprettyso… Blue Blob drags her while she goes on and on about how she will personally bash Skull Kid's head in if he is seen with anyone else.. (Funny, doesn't he belong to someone else in this fic?) Crestaria: That's it! This fic is cancelled!  
  
Relevations of Past, Present,and Future Prologue  
  
Link had just saved Termina from the moon.Tatl had rejoined with her brother, Tael, and Skull Kid and them were off doing more mischeif. Most likely giving the Happy Mask salesman a hard time. Link was 'flying' back to the entrance of the Termina version of "Lost Woods" as a deku scrub, and he was planning retrace his steps after chasing Skull Kid when he ran off with his beloved horse, Epona, and ocarina. He looked up to the sky, thinking "Thank Faore all of this is over! Zelda'll be so happy to see me again, and so will Malon and Saria. I've missed them all so much, especially Zelda. I wonder if that is why I feel like I'm missing something? Because I miss her so much? Maybe it is just because I came to look for Navi,but all I've found was her Termanian counterpart,Tatl. I feel like I came here on my own because I was looking for something,but I never found it…" Link's thoughts were interrupted when he landed on the last platform. He looked around for a tunnel like the one he came through, and he found a door,but to his horror, it had been sealed. "Noo! C'mon you stupid door! Open!" He then changed into Darmani, and proceeded to punch, pound, and slam into the door. When that didn't work, he threw pots and plants and Deku nuts at it. He finally gave up, when he realized that there was nothing he could do. "Noooo…" despair planted on his every last nerve. He realized he could never get back into his world, never to roam aroun the Hyrulian lands, never to see Zelda again… It was just too much "What do you want from me?!?!" he yelled to the door,but directing it towards the Goddesses. His voice ricoched around the cavern,and he felt the power of his voice hit him full force. "Haven't I saved Hyrule and Termina? Haven't I saved countless lives, haven't I saved every stinking person I know?!? What more do you want?" He lay there, not crying, but considering throwing himself off the edge. He hated this. He hated Termina, he hated Hyrule, he hated the Goddesses, he hated… "What more do you want?" An echo sounded. Only, it was too unlike his voice, it was more girlish and sweet sounding. Still, it was too low and haunting to have come from a real person. "Are you a goddess?" he shouted out angrily at the voice. "No, I'm a memory. Of what you once had, do have, but will never have." "Why not?" Link was too upset to consider this riddle. "You didn't follow your heart. You didn't bother looking for us." "Us? Is there someone there with you?" No answer. "Answer me!" The memory obviously passed away. Exhausted and puzzled, Link fell into a deep sleep, a vaguely familiar song seeming to dwell on the walls of the cavern, and on Link himself.  
  
  
If only, if only,   
The moon speaks no reply  
Reflecting the sun  
And all that's gone by  
  
  
Link woke up, feeling very, very… hot. "What in Goddesses' name?!? I thought Majora was gone!?!" Link swore as he realized the moon was the reason for this heat. He rushed out of the cave to see the sky, and sure enough. Skull Kid with Majora's Mask. "I should've stayed in bed today…" complained Link in his head. He mentally kicked himself for losing the ocarina while he was having a fit over the sealed door…There was no hope. "…then let them come. There is nothing you can do; my power is too strong. Not even she can stop me now." Link stared in shock. Those were the exact same words he had heard when he had battled Majora, and everything was the same, yet it wasn't. He felt like he was trespassing in a no-man's land, as he had obviously battled Majora a long time ago. This had to be a paradox, or a dream. And what did Skull Kid mean by "she"? As the moon inched its way towards earth, burning everything in its wake, Link decided to "rescue" this dream. "I don't have the ocarina of time, but I have the old one that Saria gave me." As he was about to raise the instrument to his lips, Link could hear the Oath to Order being played on the ocarina that sounded like the Ocarina of Time. The four giants rose from their sleep to protect their beloved world. And Link was trying to make sense of this all. "Man, I REALLY should have stayed in bed. At least it was cooler in the cavern." Link thought to himself, while slowly inching closer to Clock Tower. He silently climbed up the ramp, and flipped himself onto the platform.He thundered up the stairs, as he saw that all of the hubub up on Clock Tower was loud enough the mask his heavy footsteps. He entered the "arena" and quickly hid behind a pile of rubble, praying to Din that he wouldn't be seen. He peered around, not knowing what to expect, so of course what came next was a surprise. There was another Link, battling with all he'd got. His sword looked different-stronger- and Termanian Link was a lot harder to hit. The Termina Link turned so many backflips to dodge energy beams that Link got dizzy. He normally would have felt jealous, but what came next was a surprise. There was another warrior right beside Termina Link, and it was a girl. He knew girls could fight, but what kind of crazy king or whatever kind of monarchy would knight a girl?!? One of Skull Kid's energy beams struck her, but for some reason, bounced off. Link didn't know of any magic that could do that, so he figured that she had some kind of mirror armor on. Her armor didn't stop the impact, though, and she was sent flying a cross the arena, and landed practically on Link. She seemed to ignore him at first, but when their eyes met, time simply froze. Termanian Link was frozen doing one of his backflips, and SkullKid was frozen doing one of his crazy dances. The girl sheathed her sword, which looked exactly the same as Termanian Link's, only a different color. The girl looked at him with inquisative eyes. Link didn't say anything, afraid she might decide to kill him. The girl shook her head and smiled, pearly rows of adult teeth flashing at him. "No. I will not kill you. Why should I? You were here by accident." the girl said, still flashing that white grin. Link could only stutter, which he did. "W-wwhere ar-re we? W-wwhat did you d-d-do? Wh-who are you?" stuttered Link, feeling like a complete idiot. "True, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Siriana Notasha Montanyu. I created this world-" she waved her arm at the surroundings "because I was waiting for someone important to find me. I am the guardian of a very important girl-" "Are you a fairy?" Link interrupted, feeling giddy because, perhaps, the door was sealed only in this world. "In a sense, yes. In more of a sense, I am a tiny piece of the goddesses. Everyone has one to protect them. That one-" she pointed to Termanian Link "is yours." Link felt weird, staring at his… guardian? He didn't know. He had a more important question to ask. "So you created Termina?" "No, this is a rip in time in space. I simply filled that space with a 'dream'." Link was dissapointed. If she truly was the creator of Termina,she could get him back,no problem. "What is your name? You haven't introduced yourself yet. I know your piece, but often the pieces are very different from the people they protect." "My name is Link. I don't have a last name because my parents died before I knew them." Siriana danced with glee. As much as a now ball of light could dance, much less with glee. "You are the one I've been sent to find! The Hero of Time, who doesn't truly know his own legend and his origins. Maybe Termina will be saved after all, as well as Hyrule! Oh, but I've kept you so long, I must send you back, with no memories of this ever happening…Goodbye, Hero of Time! Rejoin with the stars, with those two that you have missed for so long.." That was the last Link ever heard of her. He will never remember this meeting, but only the great adventure that followed this.  



End file.
